User blog:Stryker-Fyre/Inactivity, Inspiration and Demon Lords
Okay this title may be a bit misleading, though it is meant to show the things that have been circling in the maelstrom of my mind. First is Inactivity, I have been inactive on this wiki besides blog comments and talk pages for a while now, so I thought I should maybe explain why. Plain and simple I haven't had the drive for making anything for a while and have thought of many ideas that have never come to fruition such as another race of the Giths that have turned to the Plane of Shadow to be known as the Githildar, I have also made a new Combat Scout class which I have been meaning to test in a campaign but have had no opportunites but I have never gotten around to it, the second and third reasons are pretty much the same thing:work and school, work is evey Monday and Tuesday and take up most of my energy for those days so I have near no energy so I do nothing when I get home and school has gotten more serious for me since it is the last year and I want to graduate, and if you knew the depths my laziness can go to you would be shocked. Now onto the Inspiration, I have lost it, there is nothing I can think of besides the aforementioned projects and have been meaning to make edits to the Mortem and Rylfyre races backstory and re-posting them but I can't think of anything or be bothered trying to think of anything though I do spend every spare thinking moment of work and school to think of stuff DnD related though there hasn't been many of them. Lastly is Demon Lords, I have recently acquired a large number of DnD books for my computer and the first book to catch my eye was Fiendish Codex 1 - Hordes of the Abyss. Now I have always been a fan of demons because well let's be honest Balors are awesome, so I read through the information on the various Demon Lords of the Abyss and the more I read, the more I thought to myself "Gee, wouldn't it be awesome if I could allow players or myself to play a demon and ascend throught the hierarchy and become a Demon Lord and wage war on the other layers of the Abyss" and then I came across what will now and forever be my favorite Demon Lord: Pazuzu. After reading through the information on Pazuzu I thought "Gee, although the idea of being a Demon Lord is tempting it would also be fun and a lot more easier to manage for the DM if I just served as a general in a demonic army" so I then set myself through looking at the various Demons but none really shone out to me as a servant of Pazuzu so I to make a demno from the ground up using an existing race, so I grapped the closest race I could think of which was raptoran and tried to make it into a demon using only classes and templates and the closest thing I could come up with was the Half-fiend template and maybe the Corrupt and Feral templates from BoVD and Savage Species, but this didn't really shine out to me as a demonic servant and I couldn't think of a good class, as I wanted to try to be the epitome of natural weapon and flying combat or something close to that idea. As such I have written this blog as I have both the Inactivity and Inspiration lost to me to make a workable way to become a Demon Lord so I hope that by reading this someone else may become inspired. If not I had fun writing this blog and I have probably forgot something that would have helped me achieve ny goal such as the Fiendish Brute class I have heard about and have seen a bit of but never fully read through, though from what I have read of it it doesn't seem to be what I am looking for. Anyway seeya later and I hope I one day return with inspiration so that I may contribute more, until then Merry Role-Rlaying and a Happy New Dice Set. Category:Blog posts